Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode display device, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode display device assembled using fluid self-assembly technology.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic display device is an optoelectronic device capable of transforming electronic signals into a viewable image, so that a viewer can watch the information loaded in the electronic signals. Recently, electronic display devices such as liquid-crystal displays and Organic electroluminescence displays have become very popular.
A micro-light-emitting-diode display is an effective solution to the problem of how to reduce the volume of an electronic display device. In contrast to other types of display devices, the micro-light-emitting-diode display has the advantages of small size, high contrast, low power consumption, and fast response time.
However, the size of the micro-light-emitting diode is very small, so that the main problem in the manufacturing procedure is how to accurately and stably assemble every micro-light-emitting diode on a driving backplane of the display device.
Therefore, how to accurately and stably assemble every micro-light-emitting diode on a driving backplane is an important issue to be studied.